Distintos Sentimientos
by Kami-cute
Summary: Se dedicaba a estar por ella. La amaba. Y a ella, eso le dolía. Porque ella no lo amaba, ella sólo lo quería. Kami-sama... que malvado juego es el amor.


-

-

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Se dedicaba a estar por ella. La amaba. Y a ella, eso le dolía. Porque ella no lo amaba, ella sólo lo quería. Kami-sama... que malvado juego es el amor.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. No en este fic.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes...no me pertenecen. Quisiera que lo hicieran, pero...Rumiko Takahashi tiene absoluta monarquía sobre ellos.

**Notas de autor:** En realidad, por primera vez se me ocurrió (mejor dicho, me pidieron) escribir algo así. Casi siempre escribo InuKag... pero me pidieron algo distinto. Y aunque va contra mis gustos, me pareció algo... innovador el cambiar de personajes. Y el tipo de historia, bueno... pues, tengo una amiga que me pidio escribiera de ella. Porque a ella le sucede eso. Y quise probar, a ver como me sentiría...si me pasara a mí. Me gustaría que al final, respondan a esta pregunta, en la cual se basa el fic: ¿dejarlo o no dejarlo? Espero respondan. Por el momento... Tsukino-chan, ¡este fic es para ti!

-

-

-

**x... Distintos sentimientos ...x**

Kagome no era una mala persona. Era una jovencita sencilla, de hermosos ojos chocolate, de cabellera azabache y de corazón humilde. Sonreía siempre. Alegraba el lugar al que concurría. Pero era humana... Y cometía errores...

Ella nunca quiso hacer eso. No era mala. No le gustaba ser injusta. O le gustaba herir a la gente. Pero lo que Kagome no sabía, era que en cualquier relación humana... siempre está el dolor.

Hoy era 23 de Septiembre. El Sol rozaba el cristal de la ventana, para demostrarle que estaba ahí. Kagome, observaba el suelo, sentada desde su cama. Estaba indecisa. No sabía qué hacer. Y aunque hubiese un Sol perfecto y el día se prestara para la alegría, Kagome en su interior sentía vacío. Dolor. Y veía el día tan gris, que no encontraba la gama de colores.

**- ¿Por qué...yo?** –dijo ella, soltando un sollozo.

Si, ¿por qué ella? Siempre intentaba llevarse bien con todos. Disminuir sus defectos. Ayudar al necesitado. ¿Acaso eso era malo? ¿Acaso eso necesitaba un castigo? Kagome cerró los ojos. A veces, Kami-sama nos ve ta perfectos...que quiere hacernos cometer errores, ¿no? O quizás, siempre tuvo errores y quiso corregirlos divinamente.

La verdad, no le importaba. La cuestión era esa... Kagome estaba dolida consigo misma. Kagome tenía un problema. ¿Qué problema? Pues... uno grave.

Desvió su mirada del suelo, para postrarla en el almanaque sobre su escritorio. Era 23 de Septiembre. Hoy cumplían su quinto aniversario. Hoy... hoy ella quería arreglar las cosas.

No sé de qué forma decirlo... Pero lo haré...

Kagome, a simple viste, tiene una vida perfecta. Tiene amigas. Le va bien en la escuela. Tiene tres mejores amigos. Una familia incompleta, pero perfecta. Es querida por todos. Tiene su propio trabajo. Y...tiene un novio.

Pero no todo lo que se ve, es como es. Ya un viejo dicho dice: "_No juzgues un libro por su portada"_.

Vayamos al núcleo del problema. No son sus amigas, no es la escuela, no son sus mejores amigos, no es su familia, no es su trabajo ni la forma en que la trata el mundo. Su problema es su novio.

El novio de Kagome, es InuYasha Taisho. Tiene 18 años de edad, vive en su propio departamento, tiene un trabajo estable, le va perfecto en la escuela y dedica su vida por y para Kagome. Van a decirme: '¿Y qué es lo raro en todo eso?'. Para nosotros, no hay nada malo. Para Kagome, sí.

Pero su problema...era solo de ella. Ninguno de sus amigos lo sabía. Ni nadie lo iba a saber. El problema era que Kagome... no sentía lo mismo por él. Y eso, le dolía. Porque veía que InuYasha sólo se concentraba en ella, dándole toda su atención. Se dedicaba a estar por ella. La amaba. Y a ella, eso le dolía. Porque ella no lo amaba, ella sólo lo quería.

Hoy cumplían cinco años. Y Kagome no se sentía dispuesta a seguir con esta farsa. Esos cinco años fueron una mentira, tanto para él como para ella. Fueron cinco años vacíos, sólo llenados con palabras. Y las palabras, muchas veces, sobran.

Cinco años juntos, en que no se dieron ni su primer beso.

Cinco años juntos, en que la lejanía de Kagome se amoldó a la timidez de InuYasha.

Cinco años juntos, en que los 'te quiero' y los 'eres todo para mí' fueron contestados a medias. Porque el sentimiento no era mutuo.

Cinco años juntos, en que Kagome fingió hacia todos y ella misma... creyendose que amaba a InuYasha.

Cinco años fueron...

Cinco años en que Kagome, conocío el otro lado de la vida...

Cerró los ojos, suspirado adolorida. Odiaba que pasara esto. Hoy era otra vez su aiversario. Y hoy, él tenía roto el corazón. Una pequeña lágrima escapó por la comisura de los párpados, siguiendo el rastro seco de las primeras. No era justo, ni para ella ni para él. Y todo, por _eso..._

**x...x Flash Back x...x**

Era el receso. Kagome aprovechó que su novio aún estaba en clases, para ir con sus amigos. Pero no encontró a ninguno. Se puso a pensar. Seguramente, Sango estaba con Miroku. Y sus amigas, viedo chicos por ahí. Sólo quedaba...

Chocó contra alguien y sintió cómo la fuerza de la gravedad la tiraba hacia abajo. Pero el golpe no llegó. Abrió los ojos. Justo la persona a quien buscaba. Mostró una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron distinto a como lo hacían todos los días.

**- Te estaba buscando, Sesshomaru...** –dijo Kagome, con una gran sonrisa.

**- ¿A mí? ¿Y por qué?** –ciertamente, a Sesshomaru le extrañaba que Kagome lo estuviera buscando y no estuviera con su hermano. Y hablado de eso...**- ¿Y mi hermano? **–dijo mirando de un lado al otro.

**- Aún está en clases. Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos Sessho...** –Kagome sonrió al sentir un gruñido por parte de Sesshomaru. Él detestaba que acortaran su nombre.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente todo el camino que hizo con Sesshomaru hasta el parque escolar. Sesshomaru, como siempre, sonriendo en su foma arrogante pero dulce. Jugaban entre ellos, se reían, bromeaban. Y fue llegando al cerezo, en el centro de parque. Fue allí, donde ella empezó a molestar a Sesshomaru diciendole: 'Sessho-chan'. Fue allí, donde Sesshomaru, intentando vengarse, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Kagome. Fue allí, donde InuYasha los encontró.

**- ¡Kago—!** –el grito de alegría fue callado, mientras su mirada se mostraba con total asombro y dolor.

Kagome volvió la vista hacia donde el grito había provenido. Recibió a cambio de su mirada divertida, una llena de pena y angustia. Su sonrisa se borró casi inmediatamente y se deshizo del agarre de Sesshomaru. Éste dejó de sonreír para mirar el mismo punto que Kagome. Su cara fue de total desconcierto...

**- Kuso...** –murmuró por lo bajo Sesshomaru.

**- InuYasha yo no–** -pero InuYasha detuvo su explicación.

Frunciendo el ceño, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Kagome cayó de rodillas delante de Sesshomaru, viendo hacia donde InuYasha se había ido. Y Sesshomaru, conociendo a su hermano, sólo maldijo en voz baja.

Kagome conocía a InuYasha. Sabía que él era celoso con lo que creía suyo. Casi tanto o más que Sesshomaru. Y sabía que él se agustiaba o se sentía mal siempre que hablaba con Sesshomaru. Pero no entendía y Kagome quería hacerle entender: Sesshomaru era el mejor amigo de ella. Y por sobre todo, Sesshomaru era el hermano de él...y entre hermanos, es imposible que se hagan eso.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de explicar esa vez. No tuvo tiempo de nada. porque InuYasha, siguió su instinto de supervivencia... y huyó. Y Kagome, siguió ciegamente en sus buenas intenciones... y cayó.

**x...x End Flash Back x...x**

Con el dorso de su mano, limpio las lágrimas que quisieron caer de sus ojos. Sí, desde el día anterior que no veía a InuYasha. No había podido encontrarlo. O no había sabido buscarlo. Y ella quería terminar esto. Porque sufría ella... Porque sufría él...

Pero, luego pensaba y... no podía. ¿No era acaso una buena persona? Las buenas personas no les rompen el corazón a las otras. Y eso iba a hacer ella si lo dejaba. No quería adar con la carga de haberle destrozado el corazón a una persona inocente. Lo que Kagome no sabía, era que _el amor y el dolor vienen de la mano._

Y todo volvía a comenzar. Su indesición la traía loca. No podía pensar en qué desición sería la mejor. Si lo dejaba, le rompería el corazón. Pero si seguía con él, correría el mismo riesgo. Kagome se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y lloró. Lloró como no se lo había permitido en años. Lloró, como esa causa ameritaba a hacerlo. Lloró, sintiendose débil e idefensa. Lloró, sintiedose de nuevo niña.

**- ¿Por qué, InuYasha...? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?**

Y así pasaba otro 23 de Septiembre. Con el Sol, iluminando el día de todas las personas. Con cada ser vivo, ilumiando la tierra con sonrisas. Y ella... perdida en la oscuridad, olvidada por el Astro Rey. Y ella... con lágrimas mojado su tibia cara, dándole a entender el doble filo de ese juego. Y ella... sin saber aún qué elegir.

Ahí estaba el problema...

_¿Dejarlo o no?_

_Si lo dejo, podría romperle el corazón..._

_Si no lo dejo, nos lastimaré a ambos..._

_Qué debo hacer, ¿dejarlo o no dejarlo?_

Kami-sama... que malvado juego es el amor.

**Owari**


End file.
